


The Deal and The Bet

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Jeronica, Love, Riverdale, Romance, Sex, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, dating deal, jughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: “It’s not a mind game, Jug. It’s just a simple, completely innocent way of catching the attention of our potential paramours. I mean, they know we’re alive, we just need to make them see that they can’t live without us.”Jughead rolled his eyes.“I don’t know about Archie, but I don’t think Betty is dumb enough to fall for such a transparent attempt to get her to notice me. Why are you so confident that this will work?”Veronica grinned.“Because I think Archie likes me, and I think Betty likes you, but they just don’t know it until they see that we’re desired by someone else.  Come on, Jug. It will be the kind of social experiment you fucking live for!”Jughead sighed. He still didn’t think Veronica made a strong enough argument, but he was willing to give it a shot. He’d been subtly trying for the past 3 months to get Betty to see him as more than just a good buddy to talk journalism and writing styles with. He needed to up his game, and maybe Veronica was the one to help him do it.





	1. Chapter 1

“You like Betty, I like Archie, neither one has made any moves on us yet, so why don’t we help things along a little? Just a little ruse to get the jealous juices flowing. We don’t want to be lonely and single in one of the most beautiful vacation spots in North America, do we?” Veronica asked with a sly smile as she and Jughead stood behind the counter of their job working the Cotton Candy Cauldron at the annual month-long Riverdale Fall Festival.

They were both working to earn money for the senior class trip they would be going on right after Thanksgiving break. A weeklong vacation up in the Pocono Mountains with their graduating class.

“Playing mind games is not exactly how I want to go about winning Betty Cooper’s heart. Forget it.” Jughead replied as he bagged the freshly made sweet treat and hung it in the window of their tiny booth.

Veronica slid off the countertop she’d been sitting on, ready to make a better case for why her idea was actually foolproof and perfect.

“It’s not a mind game, Jug. It’s just a simple, completely innocent way of catching the attention of our potential paramours. I mean, they know we’re alive, we just need to make them see that they can’t live without us.”

Jughead rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know about Archie, but I don’t think Betty is dumb enough to fall for such a transparent attempt to get her to notice me. Why are you so confident that this will work?”

Veronica grinned.

“Because I think Archie likes me, and I think Betty likes you, but they just don’t know it until they see that we’re desired by someone else. Come on, Jug. It will be the kind of social experiment you fucking live for!”

Jughead sighed. He still didn’t think Veronica made a strong enough argument, but he was willing to give it a shot. He’d been subtly trying for the past 3 months to get Betty to see him as more than just a good buddy to talk journalism and writing styles with. He needed to up his game, and maybe Veronica was the one to help him do it.

And he’d known how much Veronica had been anticipating Archie asking her out, but he had been so preoccupied with his band, football, and dating a different Rivervixen every other month, that he hadn’t seemed to notice all the signals Veronica had been sending him.

He knew this was one particular way that he and Veronica could actually do something to help each other, maybe even become real friends, and they would both have what they wanted at the end of it all.

“ _Fuck_ …okay, fine. I’ll do it. But we have to decide exactly what is allowed and what’s not.” Jughead replied as he ran his hand through his hair.

He wasn’t allowed to wear his beanie on the job and it was stressing him out. Luckily, he eased the tension by picking on Veronica incessantly whenever they worked the same shift.

“Thank you, Jughead! I promise you won’t regret this. And as far as ground rules, anything goes. But, the one thing you _cannot_ do is fall in love with me.” She said jokingly.

Jughead scoffed.

“ _Me_ fall in love with _you_? Right. You’d fall in love with _me_ before _that_ would ever happen.”

Veronica shook her head, smirking.

“Okay then, fine. Let’s make a bet. Whoever falls in love with the other first, loses, and has to give the other all of their trip money.”

Jughead stuck out his hand.

“Deal. Let’s shake on it.”

Veronica took his hand in hers and gripped it tight.

“Deal.”

Jughead wasn’t sure if he should really take the joke bet seriously, but he’d be damned if he’d lose his money. He had to keep in mind all the things he didn’t like about Veronica. He refused to be manipulated into losing his trip just because she wanted to win.

\---

Veronica stood in the hallway near Archie’s locker. He hadn’t arrived at school yet, and she only knew because she had arrived especially early just so she would be sure to run into him.

She fidgeted with the strap of her purse, her books in one arm as she waited, admonishing herself for not having joined the cheerleading squad when she had the chance. The Rivervixens seemed to be the only girls Archie ever went out with, or noticed, and she kicked herself for not having gone to tryouts.

She wasn’t sure exactly what it was that she liked about Archie. She didn’t know him particularly well. But he was the cream of the crop, the top athlete in school. He was good looking and well-liked and for whatever reason, Veronica wanted in on that.

Ever since she’d moved to Riverdale, she’d had a hard time fitting in. Being with Archie seemed to be just what it might take to find her place. And it didn’t hurt that he was easy on the eyes.

Finally, after what had felt like hours, she caught a glimpse of auburn hair coming towards her. Suddenly, Archie appeared, smiling as he reached his locker and began turning the combination on the lock.

“Hey Arch.” Veronica said, doing her best to sound casual and relaxed.

Archie looked up, flashing her that all-American grin.

“Hey, Ronnie. What are you up to?”

But before she could even answer, there came a loud bang of metal as two leather-clad arms appeared on either side of her, bracing themselves against the wall of lockers behind her, boxing her in.

“She’s waiting for _me_.” Jughead Jones answered with a smirk as his hands went from the lockers to her hips.

He nuzzled her neck before kissing her cheek.

“Damn you look hot this morning.” He said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and turned them both so they were facing Archie.

“Doesn’t my girl look beautiful, Arch?”

Archie raised an eyebrow at his best friend, obviously not sure he was believing what he was seeing.

“Um…yeah, of course she does. But…uh… _your_ _girl_? Ronnie is your girl?”

Jughead smiled roguishly.

“Yeah, you know, we’ve been working together at the Cotton Candy booth at the fair. Things just kind of happened. Right, babe?”

Veronica looked up at Jughead, forcing herself to smile sweetly at him, but inside she was fuming. He was laying it on too thick, like a cartoon character. Archie would never buy that they were really a couple if Jughead kept this up.

“Right… _babe_. Jughead, ya know? He just has such a way with getting that cotton candy so...perfect. Who could possibly resist that kind of talent?”

Archie eyed the two of them as he closed his locker.

“Awww, she’s so _sweet_. Pun intended!” Jughead said with a boisterous laugh as he squeezed Veronica’s shoulder and gave her another kiss on her cheek.

“Better not be late to class, honey.” Jughead said as he removed his arm and slapped her on her bottom.

Veronica looked at him with wide eyes, not believing he had actually done that. Granted, she had told him that anything went when it came to their fake relationship. She just hadn’t known Jughead would take it to a level of pure absurdity.

When she looked back at where she had left Archie and Jughead, she noticed Archie watching her while Jughead gave her a wink and a thumbs up.

She knew then that Archie had completely bought the whole charade. And she couldn’t help but smile to herself as she entered her English class. Jughead was smarter than she’d thought. But Archie wasn’t quite.

\---

“I seriously did not think Archie was going to believe any of that.” Veronica said as she stuffed a piece of green apple cotton candy into her mouth, celebrating her small victory with Jughead at work that night.

“It was bordering on humiliating.”

Jughead scoffed.

“Nothing is as humiliating as working in a building in the shape of a giant cauldron that induces diabetic shock. Besides, it’s like I told you, Archie isn’t dumb but he’s not quite Mensa material either.”

Veronica chuckled.

“You’re a genius, Jughead Jones. So, did he say anything about me?” She asked curiously as she watched Jughead twirl the paper stick around the cotton candy drum.

Watching him work the machine was strangely relaxing.

“He told me I was a lucky guy for getting one of the hottest girls in school. So, yeah, he has definitely noticed you. Too bad he doesn’t know how lacking your cotton candy making skills are.”

Veronica stuck her tongue out at him as she smiled to herself.

“Now to just get him to be interested enough in me to ask me out. You know we’re going to have to have a fake breakup too.”

Jughead nodded.

“Yes, but not before you help me make Betty jealous. If that’s even possible.”

Veronica rolled her eyes.

“She’d be stupid not to be. I mean…you’ve got it all, Jughead. Brains, brawn, wit, and…you’re cute.”

Jughead shook his head, scowling.

“Cute? Great. Just the thing to win Betty’s heart. I’m _cute_.”

Veronica buried her head in her hands.

“Damn it, Jug. Now you’re going to make me have to say something that I never wanted to ever admit.” She groaned as she kept a hand over her eyes, feeling incredibly embarrassed for what she was about to tell him.

“What?” Jughead asked with a skeptical look on his face.

Veronica sighed.

“That…you’re actually really hot. Okay? Yes, I admit it. Veronica Lodge thinks Jughead Jones is really hot. Now, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to go find a hole to crawl into now.”

Jughead chuckled.

“Even if you’re lying, Veronica, I really appreciate it. Coming from you, that’s a confidence boost I need.”

But Veronica shook her head.

“I’m not lying, Jughead.”

The two looked at each other for a brief, quiet moment before they heard the back door of the booth open.

“I’m here! You’re shift is over now, Veronica.” Ethel Muggs called out as she gave Jughead and Veronica a warm smile before putting on her apron.

Veronica gave Jughead a sheepish grin as she slipped off her pale pink apron and hung it up.

“See you tomorrow…”

\---

Jughead stood in the Blue and Gold office staring at his and Betty’s idea board. He was supposed to be thinking about whether he wanted to do the article on the drug dealing marching band or the article about raising the pay rate for the cafeteria staff. But really, all he could think about was how in the world Veronica was going to help him get Betty’s attention.

He chuckled to himself thinking about the show he had put on in front of Archie the morning before. Jughead had known exactly what would get Archie’s attention, but Jughead knew it would mean he’d have to pull out all the stops.

But he had unexpectedly been more nervous about playing the game with Veronica than he thought he’d be. When he’d had to get close to her, he could smell her hair, it had been a mixture of sandalwood and vanilla. Her skin had been so smooth when he’d touched her. He’d gotten so caught up that he had even surprised himself when he smacked her on her incredibly firm bottom.

Veronica had brought something out in him that he hadn’t realized he even had, and he found himself liking this other side to himself. There was a confidence he had seemed to find, and it didn’t hurt that Veronica told him that she thought he was attractive. The memory of the way she’d looked at him the night before at work after admitting she wasn’t lying about thinking he was hot, sent his pulse racing.

“Good morning, Juggy!” Betty Cooper greeted brightly as she entered the Blue and Gold office.

Jughead stood up straight, suddenly pulled out of his reverie.

“Hey, Betts.” He replied as he pretended to look over some notes.

“Have you decided which story you want to go with?”

Jughead cocked his head to the side as he looked back up at the idea board.

“I’m leaning towards the cafeteria workers. I think they need their voice to be heard.”

Betty nodded.

“Yeah…I suppose that one is okay. I just think you are really going to have to find a convincing angle on that story. Are you sure you want to try and take that on?”

Jughead gave Betty an offended look.

“Are you daring to question my journalistic abilities, Cooper?”

Betty shrugged.

“No, but I just think, you know, that you have to have a clear understanding of what you’re getting into. You really are going to have to put yourself in their shoes.”

Jughead furrowed his brow.

“Well, no offence, Betty, but I think I’m more aware of what it’s like to walk in their shoes than you are.”

Betty started to object when they were suddenly interrupted.

“Jughead Jones! There you are!”

Jughead's eyes quickly shifted to the doorway of the office where he saw Veronica standing there wearing the shortest skirt he’d ever seen. Her blouse was tight and revealed her smooth, tanned shoulders.

“Wow, Veronica…going clubbing this early in the morning?” Jughead asked, knowing full well that Veronica was about to pull the same kind of performance with Betty that he had pulled with Archie the day before.

He wasn't sure if it was payback or a blessing.

“You’re so funny, Juggikins!” Veronica laughed as she approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Your remarkable sense of humor is just one of the _many_ things I like most about you.” She said as she leaned her body into his, giving him no choice but to wrap his arms around her waist.

“Um…pardon me, guys, I’m all for public displays of affection, but…what exactly is going on between you two?” Betty asked, a completely stunned look on her face at what she was witnessing.

Veronica sighed dreamily as she gazed at Jughead.

“Oh, let’s just say that working together at the Cauldron has shown me a whole other side of Juggyboy. Betty, did you know that Jughead here is the _best_ cotton candy spinner in all of Riverdale? He makes that sweet stuff _so_ _very_ fluffy…mmmm.”

Before Jughead could try to downplay his cotton candy skills, Veronica’s lips were on his in a soft kiss that he immediately felt all the way down to his toes. And without even thinking, he was kissing her back, cupping her face in his hands as his heart slammed inside his chest.

“Ehem…um…no, V, I didn’t know that. You hadn’t said anything about your…uh…new interest in Jughead.” Betty replied as she watched the two finally pull away from the steamy kiss.

Jughead stared at Veronica as she gave him a bashful smile, as if to admit she had gotten carried away.

But they had both agreed that there were no rules when it came to their deal to help each other. No rules but one, no falling in love.

And now that rule seemed a lot more possible than he’d originally thought.

 

To be continued…

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what else did she say?" Jughead asked anxiously as he and Veronica sat in Pop's discussing part two of their plan to win dates with the objects of their affection.

"She asked me if I thought things were going to get serious between us. And the way she said it, well, let's just say she looked relieved when I told her that the romance was fleeting because you didn't seem as into me as I am into you. That by the time the month is over, and we're no longer working at the fair together, that you'll probably dump me."

Jughead sat back, laughing at the details of the conversation Veronica had had with Betty that morning in their English class.

"Wow, you made me sound like an asshole." He said, shaking his head but unable to stop grinning.

"No, I made you sound like a man who can't be tied down. Betty is now thinking about how she'd like to be the one to tie you down. Literally and figuratively."

Veronica couldn't help but feel satisfied with herself when it came to helping Jughead get Betty's attention. She had made sure to look as sexy as she was able to get away with at school in order to show Betty how much she yearned for Jughead's attention.

She had laid on the flirtation as thick as a prime cut filet in order to get Betty beyond curious as to what had led to Veronica's sudden interest in Riverdale High School's own Holden Caulfield.

But kissing him hadn't been on her agenda.

Kissing him had only happened because of the way Jughead had been looking at her, the way he had gripped her waist. It had completely and unexpectedly turned Veronica on to the point where she found herself craving his lips on hers. 

And she knew she could get away with it by saying she was just playing the game, that they had no rules, so anything was on the table as far as doing whatever was necessary.

She could tell him that the kiss would be the only way that Betty would be convinced that whatever was going on between Veronica and Jughead was for real.

Jughead was right when he'd said Betty wasn't stupid. She wasn't. Betty knew how interested in Archie Veronica was. So in order to really convince Betty that she was now all about Jughead Jones meant she had to pull something extreme.

But it wasn't as if the kiss was something totally necessary, Veronica had just wanted it to be. And it had been incredible. 

When Jughead had kissed her back, she felt her whole body go weak. She was impressed, never having expected that the self-proclaimed antisocial recluse would have such an intense, bone melting pair of lips. And now she couldn't help but look at him a little differently while thinking about how Betty had no idea what she was missing out on.

Veronica watched as Jughead got a look of concern on his face.

"Don't worry, Jug. Being tied down can be fun." Veronica said with a laugh.

But Jughead shook his head.

"It's not that, it's just. I wonder if Betty and I would even _really_ be that good together. I mean, she basically told me today that she didn't think I was capable of writing a story idea that I, myself, came up with. I mean...was I blind to that before? Am I seeing clearer now that the possibility of getting to be with her could very well become reality?"

Veronica thought for moment, but before she could answer him, the door of the diner chimed and in walked Archie, Betty, and a few of the other Rivervixens and football players having just come from their practice.

"Oh shit..." Veronica mumbled, completely caught off guard.

Jughead quickly got up and joined Veronica on her side of the booth so they were now facing the two people whose attention they'd been trying to get.

"Come here, Veronica." Jughead murmured, removing his beanie from his head before wrapping his arms around her.

Before Veronica was even completely aware of Jughead's takeover of the plan, his mouth claimed hers in a blazing kiss.

Without even thinking about it, her arms immediately wrapped around his neck as her fingers wove into the back of his raven hair. His lips brushed against hers, pulling at her bottom lip until she opened her mouth to him. His tongue swept against hers in languid strokes, as if there was no rush to end the charade.

Veronica resisted the urge to moan, but it was nearly impossible not to when Jughead's hand moved down to her thigh, inching up slowly until it dipped under the hem of her skirt, adding to all the incredible sensations he had already been creating with his expert touch.

His other hand was on the back of her neck, keeping her in place. He wasn't going to let her pull away until he was satisfied. The thought sent her heart racing as he tightened his grip on her. 

If she didn't know any better, she would question whether Jughead was really acting or not. And if she was honest with herself, she would admit that this wasn't all an act for her. She couldn't help but admit that Jughead's kiss was the best thing she'd ever felt in her entire life. And if his kiss was _that_ good, she couldn't help but wonder what else he was good at.

"Ahem...um...mind if we join you two, or would you rather be alone?" Archie asked with a cough.

Betty and Archie had definitely noticed the makeout session that had been going on when they'd walked into the diner, but it hadn't stopped them from walking over, which suggested that the plan Veronica and Jughead had cooked up was definitely working.

Jughead finally loosened his grip on Veronica and pulled away, but his eyes were locked on hers as he answered his best friend.

"Yeah, sure." Jughead replied, his voice gruff and thick with lust. 

He was clearly just as on edge as Veronica was, and she found herself almost disappointed with Archie and Betty's interruption. 

But Jughead kept the charade going as he lazily wrapped an arm around Veronica while she nestled herself into his side, letting her hand rest on his leg. Even though they were supposed to be playing the part of a real couple, it felt incredibly natural being with him in this way. And she was caught off guard by how much she liked it. It felt comfortable and familiar to have her body against his and she decided to enjoy the moment before she would have to give it up once Betty was in her place as Jughead's _real_ girlfriend.

"So...things are going well between you two?" Betty asked, an edge to her voice that Veronica immediately recognized.

Betty was most certainly jealous. The plan was working. At least, it was working in Jughead's favor. 

"Yeah, _very_ good. In fact, Ronnie here is _so_ good to me that she even insists on feeding me." Jughead smirked as he looked over at Veronica. 

Veronica dug her nails into his leg as she used her other hand to feed him the french fries that sat on a plate in front of them. He was still going to be just as obnoxious about their fake relationship as he was the day before and she had no choice but to go along with it. She smiled to herself thinking about a potential payback.

"I really enjoyed your poem in English class today, Veronica. It was really...emotional." Archie said as he gazed at her. 

She couldn't help but be flattered by the compliment. Archie had never talked to before about anything with real substance. Knowing he had been paying attention to her poetry assignment was a good sign that he was paying attention. 

"You didn't tell me about your poem." Jughead said as he pulled her closer to him and took her hand in his.

Veronica noticed that Jughead seemed genuinely hurt that she hadn't shared with him the poem she had written. The two talked about almost everything while the hours ticked by during their work shift. But she was well aware of what a good writer Jughead was, and she was intimidated when it came to letting him read her own literary work.

"You should read it, Jughead. You'd be proud of her. Veronica really has a way with words." Archie replied, not taking his eyes off of Veronica.

"You can read it if you want to, Jug. I just...I wasn't sure what you'd think about it." Veronica said nervously, realizing that this conversation about her poem was not really apart of the act at all.

Jughead gave her a warm smile as he moved his hand from her hand to her face. He brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek.

"I'd love to." He replied before pressing his lips to hers in a deliciously delicate kiss. 

Veronica kissed him back. This didn't feel like a game anymore. Something else was going on between her and Jughead, and she could only wonder who was going to break first.

\---

 

Jughead's hands grasped Veronica's hips as he kissed along her jawline, eliciting soft whimpers from her lips as he moved to her neck, dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin before licking the marks he'd left behind.

"Archie should be here any second." He murmured before taking her earlobe into his mouth.

The two had decided to start today's game early, per Veronica's suggestion.

"It might be even more convincing for us to start acting like a couple prior to actually seeing them." Veronica had said before she and Jughead had left Pop's the night before.

Jughead had agreed. But truth was, he looked forward to any opportunity to play the game with Veronica. Kissing her was utterly addictive and he couldn't get enough. It had gotten to the point that he wasn't sure he even cared if he ended up dating Betty or not. 

But he refused to admit to himself that he was feeling anything else for the raven-haired beauty. He couldn't lose his trip money. He had worked too hard for it. While he wasn't completely sure why Veronica's parents weren't apparently funding her trip, he knew she had more means than he did to be able to go.

He thought about the night before and how Veronica had glared at Betty without seeming to even realize it when Betty mentioned to Jughead that there was a junior journalist convention that the two of them should consider attending together.

"We might have to double up in one room, you know, to save money. I hope that's okay with you, Veronica. This could be a really good thing for Jughead and I as far as the quality of the Blue and Gold."

Veronica had pursed her lips, squinting her eyes.

"Sure!" She had chirped, but her smile hadn't been quite convincing.

Jughead found himself wondering if that had all been an act or if it had been how Veronica truly felt. But it had seemed way too subtle, and the thought that Veronica might really be jealous made his heart jump in his chest. 

Jughead and Veronica continued to kiss each other feverishly and relentlessly until they heard a chuckle next to them.

"You two just don't quit, huh?" They heard Archie ask as he opened his locker.

Jughead pulled away, his pulse racing as he noticed Veronica's flushed face and red lips from how intensely he had kissed her.

"I'm...yeah...uh...Jughead just came by to help me carry my books." She said, flustered as she began to undo the combination on her locker.

Jughead couldn't help feel a tremendous satisfaction for being the reason why Veronica was so distracted to the point where she had to retry her locker combination several times before it finally popped open.

Archie shook his head as Jughead gave him a cocky grin.

All of a sudden, Veronica plopped just about every single text book and notebook she had stuffed in her locker into Jughead's arms. The weight almost caused him to drop the whole, heavy pile right in the middle of the busy hallway.

"Jughead is _so_ strong and helpful. I'm just _such_ a lucky girl!" Veronica said with a sly smirk as she looked at Jughead.

He scowled, knowing full well that she was getting back at him for when he'd made her feed him the french fries at Pop's.

"He's a good guy." Archie agreed with a big smile before turning his attention solely on Veronica.

"By the way, Veronica, I just found out that Cheryl needs a couple new cheerleaders for the Rivervixens. Apparently Midge and Josie got a couple sprains after attempting a human pyramid. You should try out."

Veronica immediately got a smile on her face as Jughead's heart sank. A spot on the Rivervixens would definitely lead to Archie pursuing to date her.

"I just might do that, Archie. Thank you for letting me know." She replied, beaming to the point to where it was all Jughead could do to not tell Archie to take a hike.

Veronica and Jughead walked in silence down the hall until Jughead finally spoke up.

"I thought you said you were no longer interested in being a cheerleader."

Veronica gave him a knowing smile.

"You sound like you might be a bit jealous, Juggikins? Are you about to lose our bet?" 

Jughead shook his head.

"I have no intention of losing, Lodge." He said, doing his best to believe his own words.

"Oh yeah?" She said as she gave him a beguiling look.

"Well neither do I."

Jughead chuckled.

"I think you and I both know that you're going to lose, Veronica."

Veronica scoffed.

"Oh? And how can you be so sure?"

Jughead got a cagey smile on his face before leaning in to give Veronica a deliberately long, lascivious kiss on her lips. He could feel it in the way her mouth moved so eagerly against his that she enjoyed it just as much as he did.

"Because..." He began as he pulled away.

"You like the way I kiss you so much that you can't even resist it when Archie or Betty are nowhere around."

And with that, he heaved all of her books into her arms and walked away, leaving Veronica speechless, turned on, and fuming.

\---

 

"She was constantly being placed in the category of being a Surrealist but she considered herself more of a Realist, folk painter. I don't know, she just really makes me proud to be a Latina woman. Especially since the visual arts are really interesting to me. I love to paint." Veronica was saying as she gave Jughead a rundown on her history report about Frida Kahlo.

The two had been at work for nearly an hour, neither one discussing what had happened in the hallway the morning before.

Veronica had decided that she would refuse to let Jughead see just how much he was starting to effect her. And it wasn't so much about losing the money she had earned by working at her first job, a deal she had made with her dad in order to get the brand new Porche that she'd had her eye on. It was her pride that she cared more about. She wasn't ready to give in.

Jughead knew she liked kissing him. It gave him a power over her that she loathed, and made him a lot more smug than usual.

"It's too bad she wasn't as good as Diego Rivera." Jughead said teasingly.

Veronica flashed him a glare.

"She was _always_ overlooked by her husband. So typical of Hispanic society."

Jughead shrugged.

"Maybe he really was better than her, ever think of that?"

Veronica threw down the rag she was using to clean the small countertop in the tiny booth, putting her hands on her hips.

"How can you possibly even say that? Frida has continually been more influential in our culture as more women artists are beginning to be heralded for their work. Man, Jughead, sometimes I question your apparent intelligence."

Jughead chuckled. 

"It's so easy to make you mad, Veronica. I find it _very_ entertaining."

Veronica rolled her eyes.

"I'm never talking to you about art ever again." She replied, crossing her arms as she pouted.

"Oh yeah? So you're going to try and talk to Archie about art? His idea of great art is being able to stay in the lines on his color-by-number painting."

Veronica couldn't help but chuckle at the image.

"Speaking of Archie, we need to talk about our fake breakup." 

Jughead's smile quickly faded.

"Yeah...sure...the fake breakup." He replied as he turned around to begin cleaning one of the cotton candy drums.

"You know...because...it looks like our plan has worked. Archie and Betty have both been showing the kind of interest we were looking for...right?" She asked, somewhat hoping Jughead would disagree with her. She wasn't sure she was ready to end their little charade.

Jughead nodded

"Yeah, absolutely. Your plan worked pretty flawlessly." He replied, not looking up as he scrubbed the same spot over and over.

Veronica sighed. Her plan had worked almost _too_ flawlessly, and she wondered if dating Archie was really what she even wanted anymore.

Jughead seemed to notice her silence, and looked up from his intense cleaning of the cotton candy equipment.

"So...tell me the plan to end the plan." He said as he leaned against the countertop and watched her carefully, as if challenging her to actually go through with ending the whole dating sham.

Veronica took a deep breath before going into her idea. Her heart wasn't in it, but she had no other choice. Jughead wanted Betty, and she had helped him to get her. Now if only she didn't regret it so much.

 

To be continued...

 


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica stood outside the gymnasium in her brand new Rivervixen uniform. She had wanted to be apart of the exclusive Riverdale High cheerleaders for months and she finally was one, but she wasn’t nearly as excited as she knew she should have been.

“Wow, look at you.” Jughead said with a sigh when he approached the spot where Veronica had told him to meet her.

They were about to put on a fake breakup where Betty and Archie would have front row seats.

Veronica smiled weakly. Her stomach had been churning all day and she felt a strange sadness in her chest. She didn’t know what it was exactly, but she knew it could very well have everything to do with not looking forward to ending her fake relationship with Jughead.

She had liked it far too much, and she admitted it to herself. When she’d first asked Jughead to take part in the ruse, she’d had no idea she would end up feeling something for him. Something that she had a hard time wrapping her mind around.

“I feel kind of ridiculous.” She replied as she pulled at the tight-fitting uniform top.

Jughead smiled warmly at her.

“Well, you don’t look the least bit ridiculous. Besides, I thought you now  _wanted_ to be a Rivervixen.”

Veronica swallowed hard, trying to fight back the emotions that were simmering just beneath the surface of her typically calm exterior.

“Yeah, but…that was…that was before—“

But she was suddenly cut off when the rest of the football players and cheerleaders entered the hallway outside of the gym.

“Show time, Veronica.” Jughead said with a wink as he clapped his hands together.

Veronica’s heart sank. She’d been dreading this moment all morning.

“You _know_ how much I was against you joining that squad full of stuck-up, privileged, debutante wannabes! How could you go behind my back?” Jughead yelped as he threw his arms up in the air.

Veronica watched out of the corner of her eye as her fellow Rivervixens stared at the lover’s quarrel. It wasn’t long before she saw Archie and Betty both watching intently as she and Jughead argued back and forth about Veronica joining the Rivervixens.

“You can’t forbid me to do things for myself, Jughead! You don’t _own_ me!” Veronica yelled back.

Jughead crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well if you think I’m going to keep dating a girl who wants to be a part of something so vapid and pointless, then you got another thing coming!”

Veronica put her hands on her hips, hating every second of the fake argument.

“Oh really? What are you trying to say, Jughead?”

Jughead paused dramatically before responding.

“That I’m breaking up with you, Veronica. We are through!”

He turned and walked away angrily, leaving Veronica staring after him.

“Good riddance, asshole!” She yelled back.

The hallway erupted into applause at the way she had gotten the last word in the breakup.

“Oh my goodness, V! Are you okay?” Betty asked as she immediately came up and hugged her best friend.

Veronica suddenly began to sob into Betty’s shoulder.

“It’s over, B.”

Betty comforted Veronica as they walked into the nearest girl’s restroom. And Veronica was thankful to have Betty there with her, telling her it would be okay, that she would get over it, that she would move on and find someone else.

The thing was, none of the tears that were running down Veronica’s cheeks weren't pretend. They were nothing but completely real, and her heart was truly broken.

\---

Jughead sat in the Blue and Gold office staring at the blank screen on his laptop. He wasn’t sure for how long he’d been sitting there, but it didn’t matter. He had no will to do any writing. Not when he was feeling as though he had actually just gone through a real, gut-wrenching breakup.

Even though it had all been for show, he found himself missing being able to put his arm around Veronica at random moments, to kiss her when the mood struck, to bury his head in her neck and inhale her delicious, perfumed scent.

Their time at the Cotton Candy Cauldron was nearing an end as well. There would be no more nights working side by side, talking about their childhoods, discussing their individual dreams for the future, learning about each other in a way they never had before.

There would be no more relentless teasing, no more subtle and not so subtle flirting, no more watching Veronica pretend to be reading their boss’s nightly instructions when she was really gazing up at the huge Ferris wheel right next to their booth.

“I’ve never ridden one, but I bet it feels like flying.” She had said once.

No more closing down the booth to go play the ring toss and skee ball until a line of people wanting to buy a bag of cotton candy while they strolled the fair started to gather outside of their cauldron shaped building.

They would laugh at having played hooky from their shift without ever getting caught, and outside of his business with the Serpents, it had been the most daring fun he’d ever had.

Without having realized it was even happening, Veronica had become massively important to him. She was his friend, a friend he was crazy attracted to. A friend he could see himself spending as many minutes in the day as possible for two high school kids from opposite sides of the tracks.

He had a whole new appreciation for the Northside princess, and he never wanted to go back to the way things had been between them prior to having been forced to spend 4 hours, 5 days a week together in a small, confined space.

He wanted more now. Much more.

But he wasn’t going to tell her. Not when Archie had approached him the morning after the breakup and told him the news about his date with Veronica.

“I know it’s kind of soon, but I wanted to get a chance before someone else beat me to it. Are you cool with it, Jug?”

Jughead _wasn’t_ cool with it, not at all. The thought of Archie being with Veronica made him feel a rage deep down in his soul that he had never felt before. He had an immediate, boiling need to punch his lifelong best friend square in the nose.

Clenching his fists, he exhaled slowly.

“It’s fine, Arch. Really.”

The grin on Archie’s face at Jughead’s blessing made Jughead want to knock Archie’s pearly white teeth completely out, leaving him with a toothless grin that Veronica would find repulsive.

But he held back. He had to keep in mind that Archie was the one Veronica wanted. She had made that perfectly clear from the beginning, and it had been her reason for the whole charade all along.

And _her_ happiness meant more to Jughead’s than his own.

“Hey!” Jughead looked up to see Betty walking in, looking a lot more chipper than usual. The exact opposite to how Jughead felt.

“Oh...hey, Betts.” Jughead replied with a sigh as he closed his laptop and leaned back in his chair.

Betty took a seat across from him.

“So how are you doing…you know…since the breakup with V?” She asked, somberly.

Jughead shrugged.

“I’m okay. I guess I kinda knew it wouldn’t last.”

He wasn’t lying. He’d known all along that the dating scam he and Veronica had started was only going to last for as long as it needed to. How he wished he knew then what he knew now. He wasn’t sure he would have so readily agreed. Maybe things could have been different.

Betty nodded, a look of concern on her face, but there was something about her that made Jughead think she wasn’t that sorry that things had ended between him and Veronica.

“Yeah, well…I know you’re going to be okay. In fact, it’s why I came to talk to you. The junior journalist convention. I think we should go together. And…I was wondering if you’d want to meet up at Pop’s later to talk about it...that is, if you don’t have to work tonight.”

Jughead had never seen Betty so seemingly nervous around him before. It was surreal. And it just proved that the plan Veronica had come up with had definitely worked. Too bad he didn’t really seem to care anymore about having Betty’s attention.

“Um, sure. I don’t have to work, so why not? I’ll meet you there after school.”

Betty grinned as she got up to head to her next class.

“Then it’s a date.”

\---

Veronica sat at her usual booth at Pop’s sipping on a double chocolate milkshake and sulking.

She had barely been able to eat anything for the past couple of days ever since her phony breakup with Jughead, but she had finally given in to her number one comfort food.

She thought she would snap out of it, that she would be happy with how the plan had worked, especially when Archie had asked her out the very next day.

But she hadn’t been able to go through with it, and had ended up cancelling the date she and Archie had made.

She realized now how blind she had been. That Archie wasn’t who she wanted at all. All along her mind had been clouded with what she had thought she wanted.

She thought she wanted a cute, popular boyfriend to cheer on at the football games, her pom-poms in hand. A guy that everyone liked and looked up to and that all the other girls wanted to be with. A guy who was wholesome and untainted by anything but a totally charmed life in the nice side of town.

She thought she wanted Archie Andrews, but she had been dead wrong.

What she found herself really wanting was the smartass, brooding loner who would rather read a book and take in an old black and white film than go to a Friday night high school football game. A guy who rode around on his motorcycle looking dangerous and jaded but actually had the most kind and loyal of hearts.

A guy who wielded a knife in a gang, wreaking havoc on anyone who dared to threaten the underdog side of town that he loved so much, but also whipped up the most wonderfully lavish puffs of sweet spun candy. And a guy who could kiss like the devil until you could barely breathe but then turn around and give you the most genuine boyish grin when you told him a cheesy joke.

That guy was Jughead Jones, and he was the only guy she could ever want.

But her schemes had worked too well, and she had never regretted something so much in her whole entire life.

And then the door chime sounded and in walked Jughead and Betty, and she had never wanted to kick herself so hard. She felt as if her heart was being squeezed with no mercy in sight as the two noticed her sitting alone.

“V! What are you doing here? I thought you had a date with Archie.”

Veronica gave Betty a weak grin.

“Uh…yeah…I…cancelled.” She said quietly before letting her gaze wander to where Jughead stood next to Betty.

The look on his face was pained, almost as if he suddenly didn’t feel well.

“You cancelled? But I thought…”

Veronica figured that Betty was about to ask her why she would cancel when she had originally seemed so interested in dating the king of the school, but she had seemed to suddenly notice Veronica’s discomfort.

"We can just talk about it later. Um…Juggy and I…we were just going to grab a bite to eat.”

Veronica immediately noticed that she wasn’t offered an invitation to join them. They were on their first date together. Jughead had gotten what he wanted. And it hurt so much, Veronica felt as though she was going to be sick.

“Well...I have to get going. Enjoy your dinner.” Veronica said quickly as she laid a few dollars on the table and got up to leave.

She pushed past Jughead, not able to even look him in the eyes again. She didn’t want him to see her pain, not when she had been such a fool.

\---

Jughead hadn’t seen Veronica at school all day, but he knew she was there. The scent of her expensive perfume hung in the air all around him. It was as if she was haunting him without even trying.

He hadn’t been able to get the look he saw on her face when he’d seen her at Pop’s, out of his mind. She had seemed upset, and he could only wonder if it had something to do with Archie.

She had cancelled her date with him, and Jughead was beyond curious as to why.

When he had seen Archie in the hallway earlier that morning, he’d asked him what had happened.

“I don’t know. She just said she didn’t think she was ready to date anyone yet. I guess maybe she’s not over you. What’d you do to her, man? I just might need you to teach me your ways.”

Archie had chuckled, but Jughead had only been perplexed. Something was wrong, and the sleuth in him wanted nothing more than to find out what it was.

He thought about Betty, about how she had tried to kiss him before he’d gotten on his motorcycle to go home. He had leaned away before she was able to press her lips to his.

“Uh…I…gotta get going, Betts.” He had said awkwardly.

Betty had looked stunned at his rejection.

“You’re not over Veronica, are you?” She’d asked him, the disappointment in her voice evident.

Jughead sighed.

“I don’t know what I am.” He’d replied before putting on his helmet and taking the long way home, trying to piece together just what it was he was going to do about how he felt about Veronica.

He had come to the conclusion that he had to just tell her. Tell her everything that he was feeling and hope she didn’t laugh in his face. And he would do it as soon as he could.

Finally, the last bell rang. He quickly moved through the crowds of students in the corridor to his locker, wanting to get what he needed and then head out to work as quickly as possible. It was his last shift at the cotton candy booth with Veronica and he prayed she would be there. And prayed he’d have the guts to lay his heart on the line for her.

But when he popped open his locker, something fell out and fluttered down to his feet. It was a small, white envelope.

Jughead wondered if whoever had put it there had thought his locker was someone else’s. Getting letters was not something he usually got. Betty was the one that always got story tips from anonymous sources, not him.

He looked at the elegant handwriting written in purple gel pen on the front.

“ _You_ _win_ ” was all it said.

Jughead turned the small envelope over in his hands, his heart booming mercilessly in his chest as he lifted the seal on the back. Inside was a small stack of twenty dollar bills.

It was Veronica’s senior trip money.

Jughead slammed his locker shut and ran down the hall out of the school. He jumped on his bike and screeched out of the school parking lot.

Veronica had just claimed herself the loser of her bet with Jughead.

She was in love with him, and he didn’t think he could get to her fast enough.

\---

Veronica’s typically perfect manicured nails were a mess as she sat on the counter inside the Cotton Candy Cauldron biting them nervously.

She had avoided Jughead all day at school, wanting her confession to be as dramatic as possible when he found the envelope full of her earnings that she had been saving up for the school trip.

Admitting she had lost the bet and had fallen in love with him was the easy part. But waiting to see what he would do about it was agonizing.

No matter what he might feel for her, she wanted him to know the truth. Her heart belonged to him, and she wasn’t ashamed to let him know. Pretending that she wasn’t feeling this way about Jughead wasn’t doing her any good. She didn’t want to hide from him. Not when he had become her best friend, and the only guy she had ever fallen head over heels for.

It felt strange to feel this way about Jughead. After so many years of never really getting along, lots of eyerolling and name calling, and never seeing eye to eye; she never would have imagined she’d end up here. Waiting for him in a cotton candy booth hoping he would tell her she wasn’t an idiot for wanting to be with him.

She only hoped it wasn’t too late. That he wasn’t so gone for Betty by now that he would just give Veronica a sad pat on the back and tell her to forget it. He wasn’t interested.

Suddenly her hands were shaking and she wondered if she’d made a mistake. Maybe she shouldn’t have told him after all.

But before she could even try to think of making an escape before he arrived, she heard the back door of the booth open and slam shut.

Jughead came in like a whirlwind, immediately closing and locking the order windows and shutting off the lights. The only thing illuminating the small booth were the Ferris wheel lights outside, casting a warm glow on Jughead’s face as he stopped and stared at Veronica.

“We’re not supposed to be closed.” Veronica said softly, wanting to look away from him but not being able to. His hold on her was too powerful to deny.

“We are now.” He replied, his voice ragged as he removed his leather jacket and beanie, tossing them aside before taking her face in his hands.

Veronica’s breath hitched in her throat at the contact.

“You gave me your trip money.” He said.

It wasn’t a question but a statement.

Veronica nodded.

“Yes, I did.” She whispered.

Jughead closed his eyes and exhaled.

“Tell me why.” He said before opening them again.

Veronica sighed as she gazed into his deep, blue eyes.

“Because I love you, Jughead. I lost the bet because I fell in love with you.”

But Jughead shook his head.

“You didn’t lose, Veronica.”

Veronica’s heart pounded so hard she could hear it in her ears.

“Why?” She asked as tears began to cloud her eyes.

Jughead leaned in and brushed his soft lips against hers.

“Because I fell in love too. With _you_. I love you, Veronica.”

Veronica could feel her body tremble, hardly able to believe this was all real.

“So we both win by both losing?” She asked with a chuckle.

Jughead smiled.

“We do.”

And then he was kissing her hard on her lips, forcing them open to allow his tongue to urgently stroke hers relentlessly in hot, carnal kisses as he pulled up her shirt over her head. His hands spreading her thighs apart to make room for his body while she still sat on the cold, metal counter surrounded by bags of cotton candy.

“Good fucking lord, you’re beautiful.” He groaned once she had unclasped her bra and pulled off her lacy thong.

“So are you.” She replied with a smirk, as he took off his shirt.

She was pleasantly amazed at how incredible his body was as she ran her hands down his bare chest before wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Make love to me, Jug.” She moaned in his ear as she peppered kisses along Jughead’s neck, her hands in his hair while she pressed her naked torso against his.

“Holy _fuck_ …” Jughead murmured as he pushed up her skirt around her hips and touched her slick core.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” He panted as he touched her.

She arched her body into the amazing feeling of his fingers as they moved vigorously inside her.

“Believe it. I’ve been wanting this, Juggikins.” She replied, breathing harder as she got closer and closer to her orgasm.

“Yes…oh _God_ …fucking _yes_.” She sighed as she came hard around Jughead’s skillful fingers.

He clutched her body in his strong hands, kissing her, palming her breasts while teasing the pink tips with his tongue, all the while making her crazy with desire for him.

“Damn it, just _fuck_ me, Jughead. We can make love later. I need you to fuck me _now_.”

Jughead gave her the most erotic of smirks before shucking off his jeans and positioning himself so that he could slide right into her with the greatest of ease.

But he wasn’t gentle at all as he slammed into her, making Veronica yelp from the sudden force and size of him. Her whole body seemed to completely liquefy as he pulled out slowly before sheathing himself to the hilt of her aching core again and again until she was holding onto him so tight that her nails left crescent shaped marks all along his back.

She grabbed his ass in her hands, pushing him into her, wanting him so deep inside that he would know without a doubt that she would never be able to get enough of him.

The orgasms her gave her were earthshattering, and she melted at his touch. He was incredible.

“I could fuck you forever.” He growled in her ear as he continued to plunge himself in and out of her over and over while his hands tangled in her dark hair.

“I think I could live with that.” She managed to whimper in return before another explosive orgasm made her body shake as Jughead held her close.

He came with her, and they didn’t let go of each other for a while after, even when they heard a crowd outside wondering when the cotton candy place would reopen.

“Let’s get out of here.” Jughead sighed between soft kisses.

Veronica nodded.

“Where should we go?” She asked, knowing full well that both of their homes were occupied by parents.

Jughead chuckled quietly.

“I know a place, and it’s close by.” He said with a clever grin.

Veronica smiled at him amorously. She was crazy about him, and he was all hers. She felt as though she was living a dream that she never wanted to wake up from.

“Where?” She asked, curiously.

Jughead kissed her again before answering.

“You always wanted to ride the Ferris wheel, right?”

 

The End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this one! It was a blast to write!


End file.
